This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. The Yeast Resource Center Public Data Repository (YRC PDR) serves as a single point of access for the experimental data produced from many collaborations typically studying Saccharomyces cerevisiae (baker?s yeast). The experimental data include large amounts of mass spectrometry results from protein co-purification experiments, yeast two-hybrid interaction experiments, fluorescence microscopy images and protein structure prediction. All of the data are accessible via searching by gene or protein name, and are available on the web at http://www.yeastrc.org/pdr/.